


Let's make the best of the situation

by Goldstein_1984



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, M/M, starrison, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein_1984/pseuds/Goldstein_1984
Summary: Someone's in love with George.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Maureen Cox/George Harrison, Maureen Cox/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Let's make the best of the situation

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble, hope you enjoy  
> title's from Clapton's "Layla"

"Really, Ritchie, I don’t know what to say…"

"Then don’t say anything!"

Ringo was startled at his own voice, but all he wanted was to do it again. To yell again and again until his throat was sore. 

Instead, he sat down. 

"There’s something I gotta tell you", Maureen said, almost calm. 

"I get it. I get it, really."

"No you don’t."

"Yes, I do. You slept with him. He slept with you. You… you bloody slept with me best friend. But that’s alright. Everything’s fine, right?"

"No, it’s not. We need to talk about it."

"No, we don’t. I’ll get over it. But really, you're unfair, you should’ve told me I wasn’t enough..."

"It’s not that…"

"You know I’m mad at both of you equally, right? Right?"

"Don’t be mad at George, Ritchie, he’s sorry for…"

"No he isn’t. He bloody isn’t. Else he wouldn’t have gone for my wife instead of his and…"

"I’m in love with him!" Maureen practically shouted. 

"I’m in love with George too and that doesn’t make me do such stupid things!"

Maureen blinked. Ringo blinked. The world stopped in the blink of an eye. 

"Well, I think there’s something we really gotta talk about, now."


End file.
